Modular boats are known and are utilized to compact the boat for transporting necessities. Various sectional boats include a plurality of sections or hulls which need to be locked to one (1) another in order to utilize the boat. This becomes time consuming and cumbersome.
Various attempts have been made to provide modular boat. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 2,650,376, issued in the name of Sommer, describes a modular boat which enables separation for nesting during transportation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,071, issued in the name of Bossler, Jr., describes a modular boat which enables the boat to be built in various configurations.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,637,362, issued in the name of Avidiya, describes a modular boat comprises a pair of lockable hull portions which are floatable.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more disadvantages. Many such devices are not suited to quickly assemble and disassemble. Another problem area is that many devices are not user friendly and awkward to erect. Accordingly, there exists a need for a modular boat without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.